Leave Me Be
by AlastairLove
Summary: Sir Integra is dead, Seras freed by force and Alucard has vanished. Seras lives 27 years alone, still residing in her Hellsing home, when someone catches her scent and tries to take her for himself... What happens when the missing Alucard catches wind of this? AxS or OC x S Idk yet. We'll find out together! Rated T now M later
1. Prologue

Prologue

"The time of death is 11:37 am, on this the 5th of November. Sir Integra Fairbanks Wingate Hellsing may her soul rest in peace." The father made a cross sign over her lifeless body and bowed his head. Walter had passed ten years prior so all that was left beside her on her death bed, was a now free Alucard and his blood-tear stained fledgling Seras. Seras looking so pathetic at the human's bedside, simply enraged Alucard to no end.

"Policegirl." He growled and motioned for her to follow him. He phased through the floor, down to the depths of the manor, down to his chambers. He was tired of her attachments, tired of feeling what she is feeling due to their connection and he was going to end it. And end it he shall, now that he had no worries of her being killed. Maybe then she'll learn. He soon took a seat on his throne and threw his leg over the side. He waited for a few seconds before summoning the poor girl to his side, his patients thin.

"Eeep." Seras cried out, landing on his lap.

"Police girl... I am displeased.." He growled. He looked down at her curvy form, his hands slowly rising to her hips. His anger slowly being replaced by lust. Oh how he wanted her body, it was a shame the fates made such a curvy woman so innocent. Catching himself quickly he reached up and grabbed her hair, roughly pulling her to his chest.

"You have learned nothing it seems.. you disgrace me."

"M...master? H..how did I-" Seras began, her body trembling and tears still pouring from her eyes. She had grown attatched to the woman and now a major part of her life had just died. To her it seemed only natural to cry.

"Shut up!" He yelled. He watched as the tears streamed down her face. Lifting one hand he slapped her, while his other held her waist. The sound echoed the walls and soon another sound replaced the echo. A louder pained sob.

"I said shut up!" He barked again and raised his hand to slap her again when she pushed herself from his form, landing a few feet away from him and his throne. She looked at him, eyes flashing deep red with anger. She really didn't know what caused his reaction to her but it wasn't welcomed. She stood tall and shot him a glare, but only a few seconds into the glare he vanished right before her eyes.

"Ma-" A bloody arm was forced into her face, the arm covered in fresh blood. She gasped only to have to bloody arm shoved into her mouth as she was forced to drink from the arm. It burned.

"I have no use for such a pathetic vampiress.. you are free." With that being said the arm and his very being vanished from her senses. She was Free, free and alone.


	2. Chapter One 26 Years Later

~Chapter 1~

26 Years Later - Seras POV -

Seras was going about her night to night activities. She had checked the cells on the base floor, she checked the fridge to see how much fresh blood she had left and she was in the process of checking the grounds when she stopped and fell back onto the grass. Her blond hair fanning out around her head. It was longer now then it was when Integra died. She sighed and pushed that though from her mind, bringing her attention to the moon over head. The moon was waning but the side cast was simply beautiful.

Moonlight always made her feel at ease, no matter how full it was. The moment she felt the light hit her skin she knew it was going to be a good night. She looked the sky over time and time again, losing herself in the cosmos. The location where the Hellsing Manor resided previded her with the perfect skyscape, the perfect view of the stars above. Sadly it also made her feel even more alone. Sadly it made it painful. Once again she sighed and rose to her feet.

'It would be a good night to get out and maybe go to a club or two... get some warm blood in my system.' She thought to herself. Seras reached down and brushed off her jeans, she had disregarded her Hellsing garb about 21 year before. She looked down from atop the hill she was, down to her Hellsing home. She had indeed given up most of her past with Hellsing, but the manor, the manor was her home and she was her only hope for survival. Or so she told herself.

'Nothing out of the normal... I suppose I will go out.' She smiled softly creating a dark portal by her side and walked into it to her room. She needed to get out, she just needed to be away from the manor for a few hours, and she knew the perfect place to do so. De Morte a club owned and run by bloodsuckers. A place where she really didn't have to hide, a place where she could make a lasting friend or two. This would be her first time actually going, but she was looking forward to it.

-Alucard POV-

-During HIS Night On The same Date-

Romania, how fitting for the No-Life-King to return. 28 years ago he had contacted one of his following, telling him to begin the second phase of reconstruction. His home was to be ready when he returned, he would not sleep in a peasants dwelling. Once he was freed due to his masters death and his freeing of his fledgling, he set out to his homeland, ready to resume his place as the King of all bloodsuckers. When he did finally arrive he was welcomed back, but to become the king once more, he would have a long long journey.

As he sat upon his throne, leg thrown over the side and a frown glistening upon his regal face. Happiness and pleasure were things he rarely felt any more. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt pleasure from a kill or sheer bliss from the feeling of warm blood down his throat. No, something felt wrong, something was missing, and it was something he was determind to find. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, waiting for the nightly report from patrol and the servants conserning the blood-dolls.

"S..sire..." Someone finally spoke. Opening one eye and shooting a glare their direction he motioned for them to continue.

"There is no threats from any where... sire.. Everything is as safe as always..." A man named Zelkos spoke. (In romanian of course but I can't type it and well its pointless in a fic ^^) Alucard nodded and closed his eye again, accepting his answer. Tonight was going to be a dull and lifeless as every other night. He sighed and began to think back to a young blond he used to know, but believed to be dead now.

**A/n: Sorry darlings for the short chapter! I am trying to get chapters written for my HP fics. Having issues at home still but I am trying! Hope this was a good chapter for you darlings!**

**Thank you to :**

**DeathFrown - Yea I thought it was a good kick off ^^**

**Dynamosaurus Rex- We shall find out together! I want it to be but I am finding this story out with you! I don't like following outlines they annoy me ^^**

**Ayelen Rock- Alucard is gross, but he is a very dominate Vampire... He made it so she had no time to react**

**PinkTypeWritter- First Off love the name ^^ Secondly thank you. I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Without you guys I wouldn't even try to keep it going! Your reviews make me feel wonderful!**


	3. Chapter Two De Morte

~Chapter 2~

De Morte

-Seras PoV-

Seras was dressed in a red, black and white plaid punk-like skirt, her top was a simple long sleeved turtle neck with a long skull and bones necklace. Overall she was proud of her choice in clothing, after all she still looked very young and young people still wore this type of clothing, not that that matterd where she was going. She stood in front of a reflecting screen obessing over a few hairs here and there, before standing tall and nodding her head once proudly.

'Damn I look good!' She let out a childish giggle. Seras was still very much the same girl she was before she was made to choose between death and immortality. An immortality she thought she was to spend at the side of her former master, a man she had foolishly followed blindly and fell in love with, a man who threw her aside and vanished. Her face fell, it never failed her thoughts would bounce back to him at least twice a day if not more.

'Stupid, stupid thoughts!' She screamed internally. She shook her head of the thoughts and bounced up. 'No time for that! I am going to have fun!' She glared to the wall which let to her master's former room. 'You hear me? I am going to have fun!' Seras looked back at her coffin bed, located her purse (which had empty flasks for gathering fresh blood) and phased through the floor to the main above. She determind to get out for the night.

The night was young and she had the best way to travel and the quickest. Portals! Oh how she loved them. Too bad she had to learn how to use then during a rough patch. 3 years after her master freed her she had tried to fall from a cliff, her body reacted and transported her to her coffin, via a portal. To say she was shocked would be a grave understatement, after which she refused to leave for weeks on end.

Seras sighed again these thoughts and random memories where getting out of hand and she needed to control them or be forever lost in her own mind. She giggled again and waved her hand, shadows began to grow and draken in the circle before her. She cocked her head and waved her hand once more before the thing finally became fully black and allowed her entry. 'Bout damn time..' She thought gruffly and stepped thru, bag in hand.

-Alucards PoV-

Alucard sighed his head still resting along the arm rest of his throne, his thougts drifting back to Seras. He was begining to make a habit of himself with her memory and the memory of the place he refused to return to. Hellsing Manor, what a hell hole, what a joke, yet he was actualy afraid to return to that place. The scents of his former master, the memories of scaring Integra, everything about the manor now kind of scared him. Alucard snorted and threw his legs back to the floor and sat up tall.

"Zelkos... Come." He called into what appeared to be an empty room. He needed to know something, he needed to see if she was still there. 'The fool wouldn't leave, shes still to human to let go...' He smirked.

"Yes Milord?" A deeply smooth voice called back and a long haired young man appeared, his head bent and hand on his heart. He was dressed in modern street clothing, but still managed to look respectable.

"I have something I need you to do for me... I trust only you.. to do it." A sly smile crossed his lips. Yes, this will work and she would never know it was him who was actually watching.

"Sire?" Zelkos sounded slightly nervous as Alucard explained his plan.

-Seras PoV- Seras stepped from her portal and smiled. Around her was a large luxurious red room, candles burning in corners, quiet music playing, and oh, the smell. Everything screamed high class, everything screamed vampire. Her smile widened, till she looked back down to what she chose. 'This won't do...' She closed her eyes with a sigh and created another portal. Just as she was about to step through it a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her against a hard body.

"Now, now little vampiress... you can't leave just as ya get here! Thats just not fair to me, now is it? Darlin?" A dark smooth drawl whispered into her ear. Seras' portal snapped shut as another arm wrapped around her waist.

"Who-" She was spun around and was now facing a tall, brilliantly green eyes vampire. His features were soft, yet oddly dangerous, his hair blond and reminded her that the sun existed. Seras simply stared at the man who had captured her, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"You ok, Darlin? I didn't mean to startle ya." He smiled and she swooned. His smile was dazzling.

"Um.. N..no.. I am.. I am ok.." She felt a very human reaction cross her face and felt it warm. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed slightly.

"I hope-" He looked at her hand and smiled. "I hope so..."


	4. Chapter Three False Freedom

~Chapter 3~

False Freedom

Seras remained as still as a statue, she knew there was something about the one who held her. She could feel the power coming off him in waves. It scared her, it interested her, it excited her. She stared up at the man, his shiningly striking green eyes looking back at her with a gentle expression. An expression she hadn't seen in such a long time. A blush soon covered her once delicatly pale skin, and she tried to look away, but found herself drawn to the man. "

Aww... I didn't mean to embarrass you, darlin." He whispered with an amused tone and loosened his grip on her waist. "I just couldn't see such a gem get away from me..." He took in a deep breath. The dark musky underlying scent filling his senses. He knew that scent, he knew it better then most. Seras noticed a change in his being, a change that caught her off guard. "And your scent... Oh my darlin.. You can't be _his_ can you?" His tone suddenly became very serious, releasing her he took a step back. Seras became confused and looked back at the man.

"M...may I ask who you are? And who is it you think I belong to?" She asked cocking her head to one side and bringing her brows together. One minute he was all over her, the next he was serious and eyeing her like she was a new breed of animal. She felt the warmth leave her face and began to ready herself for an attack. She wasn't going to take any chances, she knew better then to leave anything up to fate when _he_ was meantioned. Seras twirled her fingers into a fist at her side and released a long, slow breath.

"Relax, child. I won't attack you. That would be rather foolish of me wouldn't it? Seeing as you carry _his_ scent." His voice dropped even lower and he kept his ground. She kept her fist clenched at her side. She couldn't believe it, the first night is 26 years that she leaves home, she gets reminded of him. Her anger flared.

"[He] has nothing to do with me. [He] could care less about me and has made that painfully opparent." She looked away. "Either way.. green eyed man. It is none of your concern."

"Actually it is indeed. You see, darlin', I have known him since he was known by a different name." He finally took a step closer to her, his face still carrying a serious expression. "Now.. that you have confermed my suspicions and laid many others to rest. Won't you join me for the night?" He offered his hand to her. Seras stared at him, still ready for an attack. "I am sorry, darlin'. My name is Craven Marco. I mean you no harm." The gentle look in his eye didn't return but his voice became soft and he relaxed his body. She took note of his forced calm, but took his hand.

"Seras... Victoria... Its a pleasure. Now please can you kindly explain, how you know.._him_?" Craven gripped her hand and turned from her. His glanced back, but began leading her deeper into the club. She looked at the other people as she was lead deeper, she watched as many exchanged whispers and gave them strange expressions. Something was strange here, very strange indeed and she had a feeling it wasn't just coincidence.

-Zelkos PoV-

The plane smelled like humans and oil, the whistling sound was terrible and his anger was rising. He hated leaving his King's side, but he hated flying more then anything. To him, no woman was worth this, not even his own mate. He shook his head. 26 years free and the King suddenly asks him to go to London, to the place of his King's enslavement. And for what? A stupid little girl his King had freed. Zelkos crossed his arms over his chest and looked out at the night sky.

The stars are beautiful tonight, he thought as he looked out the round window. Zelkos was nothing if not an admirer of beautiful things, even his annoyance couldn't trump that part of him. Even the clothing he wore was beautiful. Imported slik that made his pale skin look so delicate, so flawless. Suddenly his bad mood disappeared and a smile graced his lips.

-Cravens PoV-

'This girl is foolish. Does she not know the sway her scent carries? Did he not tell her?' Craven questioned as he led the naive girl to his suite. At first when he saw her he thought she was simply a mindless beauty til he saw her create a portal, and not just a simple little portal either. He was amazed as this little thing created a long distance portal. A skill only a handful of highly ranked vampires could do. He was excited to come across such a little jewel, that is til he caught her scent, then it all made sense.

"I will explain once we arrive in a private room. Which we will be arriving at in seconds." He glanced back at her once again. 'She seems a bit to innocent to have spent any time with him. How... strange.' He mused. He wanted to know more about this girl, he wanted to know her story and he was begining to desire her.

"Um.. Craven?" Her sweet voice asked quietly.

"Yes... Seras?" He loved how her name felt on his tongue.

"How is it you know... my master.. ex-master?" She asked again.

"I told you I will explain once we get-" He threw open a door and pulled her inside. "To some where private." He pushed her down onto a deep red couch. He watched as her expressions changed from curious to slightly guarded.

"Firstly, would you like some Rosenberg Wine? Its 1872." He asked holding a crystal glass up.

"Umm..s..sure."


	5. Chapter Four Ever Watching Eyes

~Chapter 4~

Ever Watching Eyes

Craven watched Seras take a slow sip of the wine, the glass catching slight light making a little glimmer shine upon her little nose. He watched as she still took in air, a habit few vampires ever broke themselves of any way. He smiled and swirled the red liquid in his glass before setting it back on the table.

"Well, child. You wanted to know how I know of your sire.. Are you sure you want to know?" He let out a slight huff. "I mean it could ruin your view-"

"I have no good view of that... monster.. any more." She interrupted, downing the rest of the glass.

"Then I shall continue." He shot her a soft glare. 'What have you done you foolish man?' He wondered. "I know your sire from the days before Hellsing ever found his castle. I know him from just before his impaling days." He let out a seductive yet deeply swoon inducing sound. "Those were the days. The screams filled the night and into the early morning, but oh my favorite part was the silence that fell with the morning dew. I was the one who showed him how to deal his name sake..." He chuckled as her expression changed.

"Thats just.. horrible. You are both monsters!" She tried to stand but found herself unable to move. She looked at Craven from across the room, her mouth moving but no words come out.

"What the matter Darlin'? Can't move?" Craven chuckled. His expression became dark, his eyes cold and his movements reminded on of a lion walking up to his lioness' prey. He knew he had her, he knew she was now easy prey, or so he thought he knew. The wine was as one would have gathered by now, spiked with a special drug, one that only worked well on the blood in a vampires system. The drug was one he created himself just for the purpose of taking what he wanted when he wanted, but for this little instance he would wait. He had other plans for the paralyzed woman in his grasp.

Seras shot him a dirty look and tried to move again, but found only her voice was present. "Please just let me go... I have no interest in my old master OR his past..." She pressed, her mind racing. 'Are all males like this?!' She asked herself angrily. Her deep blue eyes watched as Craven suddenly appeared in front of her. His dark hair falling off his shoulders as he leaned over reminded her of him, thats when it hit her. "You are related to him aren't you?!" Blue meet green in a shocked yet interested meeting.

"You are befitting of a very strong life.. a strong life indeed." Craven placed his hands on either side of her waist, his face dangerously close to hers. His green orbs stared into hers for a few seconds before they trailed down her face, stopping on her lips and returning their venture down her pale skin. "You are quite a beauty.." He trailed off before a sudden movement on his part brought her lips to his.

-Alucard And Zelkos-

The No-Life King suddenly shot up on his chair and brought his hand to his now tingling lips. It was a feeling he, himself, did not enjoy, but quickly found it's source. 'So... my little police girl is alive..But why am I now feeling.. something.. A kiss no less...' He mused still touching his lips. He rose to his feet quickly and an air of malice seemed to waft from the tall King. Servants and the courts-men all scrambled to get out of the man's way, least they became the object of his sudden mood change. Non could figure out what exactly was coming from their King besides the malice but they knew there was something there non had seem before.

"Prepare the guest wing.. And an extra room beside mine..." He stepped from the high stair his throne was set upon. "And prepare my coffin for travel... I am heading to England." He stated proudly with a smirk. He would find why he had felt nothing from her in nearly three decades and find why her lips tingled. He would ahve his answers. 'Zelkos... State your location.' He demanded to his servant, via his mind link, a link that he had with all his servants.

'Oh.. Sire.. I have just landed.' Zelkos responded simply. He had indeed just landed as stated and was currently speaking with one of the pilots about getting him and his coffin out and to a proper location.

'Good. I shall be joining you.. shortly.' Alucard responded and went back to doing what needed to be done. He had a few things to find for his little fledgeling and he wasn't going to let her turn down his little 'gifts'. Suddenly it dawned on him, the only reason her lips would be tingling would be if she was kissed. He stopped all movements as his anger rose. 'I am on my way NOW' He growled and rushed out his door, forgetting he could teleport or open a portal in his rage. No one touches what was his, even if he threw said thing away.

-Craven And Seras-

Seras' face began to warm, she could feel the heat rising up painting her face red. "Wh..why.. did...?!" She started before he pressed his mouth to her again, this time harder and with much more force then before. After a few minutes he finally pulled back. Craven looked into her startled eyes. Taking a step back he then licked his lips, a wide smirk following suit.

"That foolish, foolish King..." He brought his hand to his lips, licking his claws, watching her like a predator watches it's prey. "I have changed my standing on this subject..." He stated. "I think I will take you for my own, my dear. I can offer so much more... affection then he ever cou-"

"I told you! I hate him! And I am beginning to hate you as well!" She shouted, her body still numb and unmoving. "Damn it... " She let out an angered growl and her eyes began to deepen in the crimson color.

"Oh, seems I have upset my intended." He mocked and leaned back in. His hot breath hitting her in the face. "But I am afraid my love.. We need to take our little..." He smirked. "Date else where." Craven pushed his arms under hers and lifted her with ease. "Shall we take this home, darling?"

"You are terribly arrogant aren't you?" She spat.


	6. Chapter Five Home never Home

~Chapter 5~

Home Never Home

-Alucard-

The day had come and a very pissed off no-life King was forced to retire for the day. Yes, he could have traveled during the day. Yes, he could have arrived sooner, but he needed to be at full power to show whoever had kissed her just who deserved her. Even after all these years he still felt that she was _his_, even after him forcefully freeing her. As he climbed into his coffin he shot Zelkos one last Order. '_Trail her as long as you can... no matter where she goes.'_ With that being said he waved at his servant who pushed the lid over him. No response was heard from Zelkos.

-Seras and Craven-

Seras glared at the man as she was hoisted over his shoulder and into a waiting portal. Suddenly it hit her, she could talk and she still could think! Did this fool really think her that weak? That helpless? Sure most vampiress' could do little to none of what she could, so she doubted her knew she even could do it.

"It is not arrogance love.. it is truthful knowledge." His smooth voice drawled. His every movement was careful and graceful, everything showed just how long he'd be alive. Seras sighed and closed her eyes, she had summoned one shadow to her side and quickly willed it to stand off to the side, unseen.

"All I see is your arrogance..." She mumbled her red eyes looking down. She felt the cool breeze inside the portal before a dark candle lit area came into her line of sight. She lifted her gaze to the room they had just walked into.

On the southern wall was a beautiful hand carved fire place, the base was hand lain river rock. The floors seemed to be cherry stained oak that was polished to perfection. The room had several old Victorian era couches that looked very uncomfortable, but the crimson on them reminded her of blood. 'How fitting' She mused. The rest of the furniture in the room matched perfectly.

"Geez.. Drake really did a number on how you see men didn't he?" Craven commented with a light hearted chuckle. He was in good spirits and was planning on having fun with this new game of his. He had a feeling Alucard didn't completely rid himself of the link. After all he had one other childe before her. The fool had gotten himself into trouble and Alucard helped him on more then one occasion. And that was after the kid was freed.

Seras felt the numbness in her shoulders and hip suddenly disappear. At first she was at a loss but then she decided to test the waters and move a bit. Much to her glee and Craven's displeasure she managed to swing her leg around and hit him in the face. "Holy shit!" Seras yelled happily and continued her wiggles trying to dislodge herself from his grasp.

"Stop fucking moving! Goddamn it!" Craven yelled and threw her against the wall. He was on her in seconds flat, pinning the girl where she landed. He loomed over her with a glare. "I realize whose blood you have in your veins, but that still explains..." He brought his face close to her and lifted her up, only to slam her down again. "Little of how you can over come the amount of paralyzing supplements in that blood wine!" He brushed a fang against her cheek leaving an angry mark.

Seras was in shock from being thrown against the wall. One minute he was spouting poetry and love stories the next he was hurting her. She whimpered under his stare, at this moment she decided to stop being so weak. Raising her left hand she ordered her shadow forward. The darkness swirled silently behind the pissed vampire til it formed itself into a large cat. One that rivaled Alucard's Baskerville. Craven leaned forward and brushed his fangs against her throat in an almost loving manner.

-Zelkos-

Hearing his master's final order for the night he rolled his golden eyes. He first had to find the damned girl and that, in itself was proving to be a task in itself. His first task was to go the mansion that his master had told me of. Hellsing. He had a feeling the girl would still be residing in that place. According to what his master had told him over the years about this small thing, she was a creature of habit and preferred to stay where she felt safe. The girl would not move from a place where she felt at peace.

Zelkos made his way slowly to the outskirts of the loud and incredibly smelly city. The day was slowly breaking in on him and he felt the need to rush to a safe location. His skin could take the sun, but he'd rather not risk it. The sun did weaken him, as it did most vampires. He walked a few more paced til he spotted an old Inn. Figuring that it was the best for now he wondering into the back and quickly found a place to rest.

-Seras And Craven-

The beast of shadow hunched down and prepared itself to pounce upon the male. It kneaded the floor below it and its shadow-born muscles twitched in excitement. Just as it was about to pounce Craven's arm shot back and soon his body did the same, catching and pinning the beast to the floor.

"Such a smart move, but foolish." His smooth baritone voice broke from the silent room. He wrapped his arm around its throat and rolled the beast over to its side.

"Call it off now. Alright darling?" His tone was gentle and soothing to her. "I won't harm you again, if anf only if you call it off now."

Seras was laid against the wall stunned when he suddenly threw himself off her and onto the large feline. Her body had temporarily shut down from all the excitement. This was the longest she had been out and the most she had done in over fifteen years. His words didn't register in her mind as he wrestled her beast for control.

"I said call it BACK!" He growled and slammed the beast down hard as it tried to right itself and claw at him.


	7. Chapter Six Not Alone

~Chapter 6~

Not Alone

**As The Night Rose Again...**

-Seras-

Seras woke to very little memory of how she ended up where she was, her mind was fogged and her head was sore. She couldn't remember a time she was this sore, not even when she was impaled by holy blades did her head hurt this bad. She groaned as she tried to move, but to add to her pain, she found that she was bound with metal chains to what felt like a wall. Seras opened her eyes but found the same darkness as she had with them closed, not even her vampric senses could find a light.

"It will be of no use.." A soft child-like voice said through the darkness.

"Wh-whose there?" Seras asked softly.

"No one of real importance, miss."

"Don't give me that. What are you doing here? Did that.. bastard bring you here?"

Silence met her questions and she relaxed against her bindings. Once again she found her thoughts drifting to the man of her nightmares and fantasies. _Her_ no life King. With a sigh she allowed the memories to return to her, she allowed herself to be lost in their torturous hold.

**_Flashback_**

_Seras had her large weapon slung over her shoulder as she ran towards the convoy. Her unit falling behind with each of her graceful steps. She was dressed in her mustard yellow military grade uniform and her hair was short, but pinned back with unseen bobby pins. As she ran she felt a familiar and soothing presence watching her from the shadows. His bloody eyes criticising her every step, her every move, her very breath. _

_Seras was at the side of the truck in little to no time, another mission was completed with little death from their side. She was rather proud of herself, her shot was the final blow this old rogued vampire needed. Her shot brought down a vampire slightly younger then her own master, her shot killed another of her own kind. The reason for his death was simple, he was the creature behind most of the freak chips. He was the being who gave his blood for the damned freaks that killed her friends, other families and even children. _[A/n: I havent actually seen the end of the anime or read the end of the manga. I gathered most of my info from fanfictions or watching all of Hellsing. 3 Forgive me]

_The moment she threw her gun into its holding place she felt him. His hot breath on her neck, the dark, earthy and coppery scent filling her nose. _

_"Hello Master." She had said quietly. A chuckle answered her. She felt the hairs on her neck rise as a shiver traveled down her spine. _

_"Police girl. I am pleased, you finally did well." His deep voice finally spoke. His voice was, indeed, filled with humor and very little malice. This sound sent another shiver down her spine but also a tight feeling in her core, a feeling she had never had before. As the feeling spread she noticed another scent filling the air, a spicy, wet and sweet smell. _

_"Hmm Police Girl. Is there something you want? A rewards perhaps?" He had asked with another dark chuckle. Seras felt her face warm and her lifeless heart clench. Alucard seemed to notice this as well, for his grip around her tiny waist tightened. His warmth surrounding her and his darkness grasping at her innocent and pure heart. _

**_End_**_** Flashback**_

-Zelkos-

Emerging from his daylight dwelling, he made his way quickly to the Hellsing estate. He stopped at the outside of the gates and noted how much like a stereotypical vampire home it looked. The windows were in tact but everything else was in un-kept ruin. He lifted his nose to the breeze and caught a faint, sweet but powerful smell. The scent was a day or so old, but was strong enough it would be easy to track in the city.

Zelkos also caught the faint scent of something else, but disregarded it til his master arrived. The other scent wasn't as strong, but it was still lingering around the estate and around the girl. The scent brought forth an unpleasant memory of his own and was beginning to hope for the woman's sake that the source wasn't aware of her immortality's origin. A hope that he didn't realize was already shattered.

-Alucard-

As soon as night hit Alucard rose from his coffin, his hair and clothing perfect. His eyes held a crazy wild fire he hadn't had fuel for in years. Tonight he would see her, tonight he would hold her, tease her and torture her heart. Tonight he would take back what he released. His Police girl, his fledgling, _his_ Seras Victoria. Truth be told he hadn't really given Seras much thought since he freed her, but just as a child whose toys where taken, he wants her back.

Alucard called a few of his servants into his chambers and ordered them to ready the brides room be cleaned and clothing prepared. He gave them a list of items he knew Seras would enjoy and ordered a fresh stock of blood dolls be gathered. With his final order he phased into a shadowy portal and vanished. He expected everything to be ready when he and Seras returned.

With a soft pop Alucard's crimson clad body appeared in the damned steel bird he hated to travel in. His appearance startled a few of his followers but kicked them into gear and the plane took of shortly after. It's direction was his former home, the location of his slavery.

**A/n: Hello All. I am sorry for the late updates and the short chapters! As some of you know I have a little one to care for, so I can not update as I like. Buuut your comments and constant reading of this story of mine keeps me going! I thank you all and if you shoot me ideas I shall see if I can get them written into the story! **

**The question is.. who will prove their worth to our favorite Police girl? Will we see something amazing from her? Or will Craven and Alucard kill each other for her? So many questions! Buut I bet we'll find out soon! [I am finding out with you wonderful readers!]**

**The Grand Dragon Of Light: I thank you for the long reviews you leave me and the wonderful praise! 3 **

**There are some many wonderful reviewers and I thank you all! **


End file.
